


Lee Minho and his guide to being dead.

by Ianthebabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and then skz come along, but chill about it, he doesnt really have human freinds, so Minhos dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthebabe/pseuds/Ianthebabe
Summary: "yo yo yo doc Mcswagger in da building""Minho what the fuck"orMinhos dead and way way too okay with that





	Lee Minho and his guide to being dead.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this first chapters super short but its just an intro. Hopefully ill be able to actually finish this oops.

He was dead.

No one knew why he died, not even he knew why he died.

He was dead.

And being dead just seemed to be his thing. I mean he knew that walking around with a big bullet hole in his chest wasn't very convenient but he went with it. As long as he wore a shirt it was fine...okay maybe he did technically know why he was dead but he didn't know _why_ he was dead. Why someone left the hole in his chest was a mystery.

But, well, to be honest with you being dead didn't really stop him doing much, he still slept, he still ate, he still felt. And on the plus side he could more then while he was alive! Well by more I mean he could tell when people were going to die. A clock floating in front of their chests, where their hearts lay, right where he seemed to be missing most of his.

 

And what he never expected was to make 8 new friends and fall in love with a boy with 6 months left to live.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
